


Legilimency :secrets revealed

by Voldysnape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldysnape/pseuds/Voldysnape
Summary: When Snape finds out about harry past he realises that harry wasn't the pampered prince he always made him out to of been but how will Harry cope when Draco finds out





	

**Author's Note:**

> draco likes Harry - Harry likes Ginny

(Set in 5th year)

Harry dragged his feet along the corridor. He had tons of homework due for tommorow that he hadn't even started yet and to make things even worse he now had occlumency with his least favorite teacher. Snape. He reached snapes door and know. " Enter",said the cold voice. Harry slowly went into the room. " I hope you have been practicing, Potter", and without warning he raised his wand and called out "Legilmency". Images started flooding through Harrys head. He saw himslef nearly swallow the snitch in his first quidditch game and face the three headed dog,he saw him say goodbye to Ron and Hermione as he hotbed off the train at the start of the summer. Fear started to creep up inside Harry as he thought he knew what was coming next. He saw Vernon Dursley shove him back into his cupboard as soon as he got home and food being passed under the door Once a day. He saw how the door of the cupboard was pulled open and he was dragged out and into the kitchen, where he was made make breakfast for his cousin and his aunt and uncle. He picked up bacon off the pan and went to bring it up to his cousins plate when Dudley bumped into him and he dropped the bacon.

Snape watched in horror as Vernon grabbed Harry and pushed him against the wall. He raised his hand and was about to strike Harry in the face when it went black and he was back in the office. Harry was facing the other way. "Explain Potter" Snape drawled. Harry waited a minute ."I,uh",Harry splurted out but he couldn't continue before Snape raised his wand once more and called out "Legilimency". 

Images began appearing again. Snape saw a slightly older harry being shoved into the fence at the park by his fat cousin and his friends. They each took a punch at him before pushing him to the ground and kicking him. Snape felt like getting sick at this image. It then changed when Harry was older again. Uncle Vernon had Harry's neck in his fat hand and scissors in the other. He was trying to cut Harry's hair but every time it was cut it grew back again. Vernon pulled up Harry's sleeve and stabbed him with the scissors. Blood poured down Harry's arm but Harry don't cry out.

Snape watched as image over image came and Harry was abused again and again. Another image where Harry looked nearly the same age as he did now came up. It was him and Dudley in the park again. Dementors we're coming at them. Harry pulled at his wand and produced a patronus. He Carried his cousin back to the house and gave him to his uncle and aunt. He stood at the doorway while they were obsessing over Dudley. Suddenly vernon turned to Harry. Harry was thrown across the room and landed at the glass door. His arm had to be broken. Vernon grabbed the kitchen knife and sliced Harry's arm then his back and his shoulder. Blood was socking through his clothes while vernon took another punch and kick at him which continued until Harry fell unconcious. Harry finally pulled Snape out of his mind.  
-  
\- hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry for spelling mistakes


End file.
